The Great Snake Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Olivia Flaversham - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Hiram Flaversham - SpongeBob SquarePants *Toby - Parappa the Rapper *Mrs. Judson - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Professor Ratigan - Bruce the Shark (Finding Nemo) *Fidget - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bartholomew - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Felicia - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *The Barmaid - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Miss Kitty - Freddi Fish (Humongous Entertainment) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Lily and Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Queen Mousetoria - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Disguised Criminal - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Juggling Octopus - Donkey (Shrek) *Frog and Salamander - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) and Bernard (The Rescuers) *Piano Mouse - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mouse with a Crutch - The Pink Panther *Client from Hampstead - Ooccoo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *The Bartender - Winnie the Pooh Scenes *The Great Snake Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Snake Detective part 2 - Tick-Tock Crocodile Finds Freddi Fish *The Great Snake Detective part 3 - Enter Kaa *The Great Snake Detective part 4 - Enter Bruce *The Great Snake Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Snake Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Parappa! *The Great Snake Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Snake Detective part 8 - Plankton Kidnaps Freddi Fish/The Chase *The Great Snake Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Snake Detective part 10 - Bruce's Plan *The Great Snake Detective part 11 - Kaa's Observation *The Great Snake Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Snake Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Snake Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Plankton *The Great Snake Detective part 15 - Kaa and Bruce's Confrontation *The Great Snake Detective part 16 - Bruce's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Snake Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Snake Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Snake Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Snake Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Snake Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Snake Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Gallery Kaa the Snake (The Jungle Book).jpg|Kaa as Basil of Baker Street Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Dr. David Q. Dawson Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Olivia Flaversham SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Hiram Flaversham IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Toby Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as Mrs. Judson Bruce.jpg|Bruce the Shark as Professor Ratigan Sheldon Plankton.png|Sheldon J. Plankton as Fidget TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Bartholomew Iago the Parrot (Aladdin).jpg|Iago as Felicia Char_21640.jpg|Winifred as the Barmaid Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish as Miss Kitty LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily and Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Miss Kitty's Sisters Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Queen Mousetoria Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Disguised Criminal Donkey.jpg|Donkey as the Juggling Octopus Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as the Frog Bernard rescuers.jpg|Bernard as the Salamander Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as the Piano Mouse Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the Mouse with a Crutch Ooccoo.png|Ooccoo as the Client from Hampstead Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs